Nos ¿amábamos?
by Neherennia84
Summary: Después de... todo, Kaoru y Kenshin declaran su amor por última vez... y para siempre. Saludos de dawitch, anteriormente NEHERENNIA


_N.a__.: Hola a tods. Soy da-witch, neherennia en otros tiempos. Sufrí un par de pequeños tropezones, y desgraciadamente tuve que volver aquí con otro nombre. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo _

Este fic trata sobre uno de esos finales que unen a Kenshin y a Kaoru de una vez por todas… aunque sea en un post-mortem uu. Espero que no os desagrade.

Se encontraba en un lugar muy luminoso, muy grande. Una sensación de plenitud la embargó por completo. La emoción se arremolinó en sus ojos y dejó que la calidez y la ternura que sentía la embargasen.

Ella pensó que estaba en el cielo. Entonces vio a su marido. Tal y como ella lo había querido recordar. Como en el día de su boda. Sonriente, cariñoso, joven, lleno de fuerza. Y comprendió que realmente se encontraba en el cielo, porque ella también era joven.

- Tal y como te recordaba, koishi.- sonrió él.

-Kenshin.

- No puedo decir que me alegre de verte. Te esperaba dentro de mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que estas aquí…- la abrazó y bebió de la esencia que en su muerte ya no podía disfrutar.

- Me dejaste sola. Sola una y otra vez. Sabiendo que era lo que mas miedo me daba en el mundo- dijo Kaoru, incapaz de llorar, incapaz de mirarle, pero mostrándole el rencor que había crecido en su corazón tras los largos años de soledad.

- No estabas sola. Estabas con nuestro hijo.

-Tu hijo necesitaba un padre. Y yo necesitaba al hombre que amaba. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, anata?¿Por qué?

-Porque si no os hubiese dejado entonces para poder perdonarme a mi mismo, hubieses estado sola aquí arriba por toda la eternidad.

-¡Mentira!

- Kaoru…te amaba demasiado como para dejarte, sabes que aquello era importante para…

-Kenshin-.…Kenshin… no lo entiendes? Todos tus pecados fueron perdonados. Fueron perdonados porque nosotros te perdonamos. No tenias que demostrar nada.

- Tenía que ser digo, para ti. Siempre volví a tu lado. Tu me diste un hogar. Me diste una familia.

- Y tu me abandonaste. Todo lo que te había dado lo tiraste por la borda solo por tu maldita obsesión. Siempre fuiste digno de mi. Fuiste digno de vivir. Pero no quisiste. No quisiste porque en realidad no me amabas tanto como yo a ti.

-No koishi, no. Yo sentía devoción hacia ti. Y cuando llegué aquí. Cuando llegué y vi lo triste que estabas, sentí una gran pena. Aquí no se puede sentir eso, pero yo lo sentía, quería estar contigo. Consolarte de alguna manera. Pero no podía. Así que me quedé aquí, esperándote.

-Oh Kenshin…cuánto te llegué a necesitar!! Me daba miedo depender tanto de tu presencia. Cada día me mataba un poco mas, despertarme y ver que ya no estabas a mi lado.

-Perdóname mi amor. Perdóname. Sólo te di sufrimientos, y tu a mi me diste el amor mas grande que nadie podrá nunca imaginar.

-Kenshin… ha pasado tanto tiempo.…ya ni siquiera se si recuerdo los buenos tiempos.

-Este es un lugar extraño. Pero aquí hemos de pasar mucho tiempo. Ya ha pasado lo peor. Dentro de poco comenzarás a olvidarlo todo, y simplemente estarás.

-¿Y por qué tu me recuerdas?

-No valgo nada sin ti. Tan solo tu recuerdo me hace fuerte. Es así como logré sobrevivir allí abajo, cuando estábamos tan lejos.

-Kenshin… siempre he sufrido en silencio tus ausencias, tu frialdad, tu deber.......... y ahora se va a acabar todo. Así que solo me queda decirte, que yo siempre te amé. Te adoré. Como hombre y como esposo. Pero también te odié. Por haberme dejado de esa manera.

-Yo imploro tu…

- Aún después de ese odio, te sigo amando. Y no quiero que me pidas mas perdón. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora solo nos queda la resignación de estar aquí.

-¿aun no lo entiendes, Kaoru? Vine aquí, y te estuve esperando para que pudiésemos estar juntos mucho mas tiempo. En vida, nuestro tiempo fue corto. Aquí, eres eternamente mía. Y yo estaré a tu lado, esta vez sin excepción.

-Mi rurouni… siempre tan complicado… ven, ven a mi. Ahora, es nuestro turno. Ahora, descansaremos juntos. Y… espero que dentro de muchísimo tiempo, nos podamos encontrar todos. Y permanecer unidos. Para la eternidad.

_Er__........... vaya cosa me salió.…Bueno, he hecho mejores._

_Pero quería dedicar un "final feliz" definitivo para esta pareja. De verdad se lo merecen. Aunque pienso escribir algo de ellos nuevamente. Hasta otra!!!_


End file.
